New Start
by MissSalvaforbeson
Summary: Being forced to leave her home, Caroline runs away to a small town far away from Mystic Falls in the hope that no one can find her. Away from the supernatural epicentre that is her town she decides she's done with all things fangy and howly and goddamn psychotic fantasy drama- she's going to start a normal human (okay, so she's not exactly a human but still) life in her new home an
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I ran.

I don't do that, you know.

I am a lot of things, I admit. Vain. Shallow. Insecure.

Vapid. Selfish.

Crazy.

Hell, before I died, I wasn't even much of a good person. I have faults, lots of them. But the one thing I'm not without a shadow of doubt is a quitter.

I don't run away when things get rough. Even through the worst nightmares of my life, I have lived through. I don't believe in giving up. Maybe it's the neurotic control freak in me that's responsible for that. Problems are a part and parcel of life. It's the tiny hiccups that ultimately shape us into who we are. We need darkness to set apart the light-without it light has no purpose, no dimension. Its just… empty. Blank.

That's what I've always said to myself. _Caroline, problems are like darkness. If yu don't have a little bit of it in your life, life loses its meaning. You can never appreciate what you have until you have something standing in your way from achieving it. So go out there, Caroline. Face your fears. Don't run. Face it._

Believe it or not, that philosophy worked.

From then on I took everything as a challenge waiting to be solved. Granted, I may not have used, er, the right methods to solve them most of the time, but hey! Life's a jungle out there! Especially high school politics.

And it worked! I lost friends along the way, my relationship with my close ones deteriorated. But I didn't run. Even when life decided to give a big ol' slap to my face-my dad abandoning us for a new life in a new place-I didn't run. I faced it. I put even more effort into making my life look perfect, focusing even harder on achieving excellence. I was not gonna let these small hurdles turn my life into a train-wreck. I was not gonna them get them get to me.

I was not gonna give up.

I am Caroline Forbes, and I may be a lot of things, but I am not a quitter.

At least I wasn't.

I closed my eyes tightly, squeezing them shut to keep the tears away. A treacherous sob escaped me however and I thrust my balled fist against my mouth to stop more from escaping. The gush of water from the faucet in front of me drowned out the ringing in my ear. _You run_ , the ringing said.

 _You run…_

 _You run._

"No", I muttered out loud, covering my ears with my hands in an attempt to drown out the voice. His voice. "No."

 _Run, Caroline._

"No", I repeated, chanting it in my mind like a mantra.

 _I need you to get out of here._

"No, I'm not leaving", I chanced a glance at the mirror and the shock at seeing the disheveled mess staring back at me almost stopped the ringing. Almost. I ran my fingers through the golden tangled web that is my hair and cringed, the neurotic in me screaming for a comb. I rubbed roughly at the tears that trailed down my cheeks relentlessly, groaning in pain as the skin started chafing. It felt good, the pain. Distracting me from the voice.

 _Run, Caroline. Go._

Well, it was good while it lasted.

"I can't", I sobbed loudly, looking miserably at my blotched reflection. My blue-green eyes stared back at me mournfully.

"I need you to get out of here", he had said. "I don't want you to watch me die."

The memory of his words was worse than the ringing. The ringing I could handle. But not the memory. Not this memory. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of our last conversation. I couldn't, not now. Not ever.

 _I need you to get out of here._

I screamed as the ringing started again. My legs gave way underneath me, causing me to sink to the floor. I screamed loudly in agony and despair and heartbreak. I curled up against the wall, rocking myself in place as the ringing continued. I screamed louder, trying to drown out the voice. I screamed at God, at the goddamn universe, at anything and everything. i screamed at the unfairness of it all.

Wasn't I a good person? Didn't I do everything right? I know people have faults, that I have faults. But didn't I work through them? Didn't I do everything in my power to set everything right? Sure, it took me dying and coming back as a bloodsucking fiend to turn my life around, but didn't I do it? I worked through my issues with my friends didn't I? I became a better daughter to my mother, didn't I?

I focused on fixing relationships instead of breaking them.

I started to value my life instead of complaining about it.

I worked harder at being better than being best.

I turned over a new leaf.

Didn't I?

Then why did I lose him?

I screamed and screamed and screamed- until the screams turned into coughs, the sobs turned into sniffs and the ringing turned into darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 _A few miles out of Mystic Falls, Virginia…_

The sun's rays are what woke me. That, and the screeching voice of the woman standing above me as I lay motionless on the dirty bathroom floor.

"Hey! You!" the woman shrieked. "Get up! This is no place for you to sleep. Get up and get lost."

I groaned into the floor, curling more into a ball like I do when I don't want to wake up in the morning. The woman scoffed above me and turned to walk away. I gave out a tiny snore, satisfied that the woman had received the message. I was falling deeper into sleep when I felt something poke me. And hard.

The idiot woman was back.

I opened my eyes to glare at the offending person who stood there scowling down at me. She rolled her eyes and drawled out, the long stick with which she'd poked me held precariously in one hand, "get up and get out, girl. This isn't a place for you homeless people to come and sleep at."

Getting up on my feet I stood there and stared at the woman. I cocked my head on one side, silently assessing her potential. She was short and aside from her bulging neck and frog-like face she seemed to be in a good enough shape. Except for that brown nest on her head she called hair. _Ugh, tragic._

Nonetheless, she'd make a decent breakfast.

The woman clearly put out by my silent staring raised her stick to hit me out of the way.

Big mistake.

She gasped loudly and raised her empty hand in front of her, fidgeting slightly as she eyed the broken stick at my feet. I know what she must be wondering now- _How did the stick get broken? I was just holding it! Right now. How did it get out of my hand so fast without me knowing? Did the girl-no. That's impossible. No_. She looked up to stare at me in horror, and I couldn't help but grin menacingly back. She gulped loudly, shaking on her feet as I let my real face come through. I know the feeling; seeing the veins pop out so unnaturally on your soon-to-be-attacker's face, the angelic face turning into that of the devil's. Your life flashes in front of your eyes as you stand there almost paralyzed with the knowledge, and fear, and panic.

The knowledge of having stared the devil in the eye. The fear of knowing you can't come out of it unscathed. And the panic at realizing that the first two are true.

So frighteningly, unfairly, disarmingly true.

I can't help but grin in anticipation.

The scream that leaves her mouth in like the icing on the cake. I cock my head to the side as I stand there, resting myself against the sink as I watch my prey trying to make its desperate attempts to escape. Somewhere in the back of my mind I _know_ this is wrong. That I shouldn't do it. This is not me. But I ignore it. I don't care if what I'm doing is wrong. I don't care that killing-no, _hunting_ this pathetic excuse of a woman would not help me get through the pain. I don't care that after I do it I would probably regret it for the rest of my life, spiraling even more into guilt and grief.

I don't care.

All I know is that she really shouldn't have poked me.

I laugh humorlessly as the woman manages to pry the dusty door open and runs out into the woods. I roll my eyes at the stupidity of it. Why on earth would you run _into_ the woods when you are trying to run from a monster? Honestly, doesn't anyone watch movies?

It is almost comical how easy it is to find the woman. The loud beating of her frantic heart echoes through the woods like a tribal drum. I feel my mouth watering as I dash towards the hypnotizing beats, running faster as the scent of her mouth-watering blood invades my senses.

Da-thump.

Da-thump.

Da-thump.

I stop at a spot and close my eyes, heightening my hearing sense to make out where she is hiding. A slow predatory smile grows on my face as I realize just how close I am to my prey. In a blink of an eye I'm standing behind her and the delicious sound of her whimper almost makes me moan in delight. Opening my eyes I see her crouched in front of a tree, salty tears dripping down her cheeks as she meets my gaze. She sobs loudly and crouches closer to the tree, raising her joined hands towards me in a sign of plea. "Please", she whimpered. "Don't kill me… Please..."

The sight makes me pause. I looked at her, crying and pleading for me to save her life and almost give up on the hunt.

 _Okay, so she did a tiny mistake_ , I thought to myself _. She didn't know who she was talking to. Now she has learnt her lesson. The fear alone is enough to haunt her for the rest of her life. That's punishment enough, isn't it? Let her go._

But I don't. The bloodlust wins.

I snatch her up from the spot. She screams in fear and thrashes in my hold, hitting me everywhere in order to escape. My hold on her doesn't collapse and I wait patiently for her to realize the inevitable. She sobs loudly and begs me to stop, to spare her, to not be a monster. I closed my eyes and muttering a soft apology to her, sank my fangs into her neck.

The blood tastes so sweet that I almost lose myself to it. It's like a drug. The sweetest most exhilarating drug ever to exist. I gulped harder and felt the body in my arms slowly start to give in to exhaustion and drowsiness. To death. I clutched her tightly and sank my fangs harder, not willing for this sweet ecstasy to finish.

 _Stop, Caroline._

My eyes flew open as the ringing of his voice started again and my hold on the body slightly slackened. No, not again. The thought of turning my emotions off crossed my mind for a minute. It would make all of this so much easier.

 _You know you don't want to do that, Caroline. You promised me._

I mewled against her neck, a little bit of the blood seeping out from the wound. _No_ , I screamed at the ringing. _Stop telling me what to do! Stop talking to me. Stop using his voice. Just-just stop! Please._ I growled into my prey's neck and started drinking again. I felt my prey's hold on me slacken and the gentle thrum of her heartbeat slow.

I drank still.

 _Stop, Caroline._

I ignored the voice, losing myself further into the bloodlust and somewhere in the back of my mind heard her heart give a painfully slow thump.

 _Stop, Care. You're killing her._

I drank one more gulp. It wouldn't be long now…

 _She's someone's Tyler_.

I wrenched myself away from her, letting her weak almost dry body fall listlessly on the ground; jumping further back when her cold skin touched my feet. I shook my head to rid myself of the terrifying thought, my stomach rumbling in protest. I felt sick to my core, staring in horror at what I had done. The consequences of my action dawned on me in sickening clarity. _I killed her. Oh, my god! I killed her!_ No, no. This can't be.

I flashed to her, gingerly placing her head on my lap. Biting into my wrist I thrust the wound against her mouth, watching the slow trickle of blood as it disappeared down her throat. I bit into my wrist again and again, squeezing my wrist on top of her mouth to make the blood seep out faster. I focused my hearing again, praying that it worked.

Da… da… thump.

Da-thump.

Da… da-thump.

I cried out in relief, laughing tearfully as her heartbeat slowly but surely started working again. After an agonizingly long minute the woman stirred on my lap and painfully opened her eyes. Seeing me staring down at her, the woman's eyes widened and she bolted up to a sitting position. The fast movement disoriented her and she swayed on her spot. I placed a hand on her shoulder in support, feeling her stiffen under my touch. I sighed sadly, causing her to look up. Staring into her eyes, I felt my pupils dilate and I opened my mouth to control her mind into submission.

"You had gone into the bathroom and seen a homeless woman", I started, my voice taking on the lilting tone of compulsion. "You _politely_ asked her to leave and when you were walking out of the bathroom, you heard a strange sound and ran into the woods. Which by the way was a stupid thing to do and you should know… well, right. Anyway. You ran into the woods, _stupidly_ but in fear, and fell and knocked yourself out. You lost some blood, which is why you are feeling so groggy and tired. You will return back to your home and eat lots of iron-rich food. You will then sleep it off. And try not to die in the next 24 hours". I sat up straighter, scowling as I thought of the next thing to say. "And, in the future, you will not behave so rudely with anyone, homeless or otherwise, because that's just annoying and rude and hurtful. And really, you should know better! Unless they are terrible people who deserve it; in which case- bitch away!"

I huffed and sat back down, leaning my head against the tree behind me. Sighing, I looked back into her eyes and said the next words, my heart tugging as the faces flashed through my mind. Mom. Daddy. Stefan. Bonnie. Elena. Matt. Tyler…

"And you… are going to love those who are close to you and protect them, because they are the most important thing to you in the world. And that feeling, of seeing them happy… and safe; well, that feeling is priceless. So cherish it. And be happy that you don't have to know otherwise."

"I will love those who are close to me and protect them. Because there is nothing more important to me in the world", the woman repeated monotonously.

I nodded, tears stinging my eyes. Sniffing, I continued, "You will forget you were compelled."

"I will forget I was compelled."

"Oh! And will go to a hairstylist tomorrow and get a proper haircut. You cannot ignore this. Your hair is a mess! Remember, hair care is very important."

"Hair care is very important."

Satisfied with my compulsion, I got up to my feet and brushed off the dead leaves from my jeans. Feeling lighter than I have felt in what seems like forever; I smiled and flashed back to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, I washed the tears and blood from my face and combed my fingers through my hair trying to untangle the knots that had formed. Frowning at my failure, I huffed in annoyance.

"I need a shower", I muttered and walked towards the distractingly dirty shower stall, stripping my clothes as I went.

* * *

After the refreshing shower (in the dirty stall which has God knows how many decades of germs in it. But hey! Germs don't kill vampires so I should not care, right? Hmpf), I walked towards my beloved Ford parked along the road and got in. Sitting myself on the plush seat, I started the ignition and manoevoured the car in the right path. I sighed and leaned against the seat staring unblinkingly at the road ahead, the trees blurring past me.

My mind drifted to old memories, and I shook myself out of it. _Relax, Caroline. Don't think about it. Don't think about him. Otherwise you'll break and nothing will be able to fix you._ I leaned my head against the headrest, tears blurring my vision slightly. I brushed them away, and took a deep relaxing breath.

"I cannot break down", I muttered to myself. "I cannot break down. I cannot break down. "

The ringing of my phone startled me and caused me to lose my hold on the steering wheel. Quickly swerving myself into the right lane, I breathed out in relief, my heart hammering loudly in my chest having narrowly missed crashing into a tree. True, an accident wouldn't exactly kill me but I was not going to test out that theory.

Plus, embedded glass pieces hurt like a bitch. So there.

I glared childishly at the still ringing phone on the seat beside me. Huffing to myself I parked the car on the side of the road and snatching the phone up, hopped out of the car. Seeing the caller ID my annoyance dissipated and I sighed. Sliding my finger over the answer button I shakily held the phone against my ear, mentally readying myself for the conversation I knew I couldn't miss.

"Caroline", my best friend breathed out and I could almost picture him running his hand through his hair and his brooding forehead relaxing slightly.

"Hey Stef", I replied softly, happy to hear his voice despite how much I dreaded this conversation.

"Care, thank God you're safe", he replied, his voice softening though I could clearly make out the underlying tension in it. "Where are you? We've been worried sick."

"He died, Stef", I said quietly, evenly.

He paused and I could imagine him trying to decide on how to phrase the next words in the right way. That is Stefan for you. Always trying to do the right thing. I smiled sadly, knowing that I would probably miss Stefan the most out of our dysfunctional little group of friends.

He settles on saying simply, "I know."

I sighed again sadly, looking up at the sky. The silence continued between us, deafening yet not awkward. He seemed to understand my silent plea, and gave me what I needed the most from him at the moment-his understanding. I closed my eyes, listening to his steady breathing and imagined myself there with him, my head resting on his shoulder as he comforted me with his mere presence. I missed him so much when he left with Klaus, and even more when he returned a completely different person. He doesn't know that I cried myself to sleep after he left, no one does. Only Tyler did.

And now he's gone too.

"Stefan, I had to leave", I started. "The Council… Alaric told them about us. About me. I had to leave or they would've killed me. I had to do what I promised him. You-Stefan, you understand, right?"

He sighed in resignation and answered his voice sounding like the century old soul that he is, "I know, Care. I understand. I don't blame you."

I closed my eyes, thanking God that He hadn't taken Stefan away from me too. I don't think I would have been able to survive that.

"Stefan, can you do me a favor? Can you please tell Mom that I'm okay? I… I can't talk to her. I won't be able to do what I have to do. Please, Stef."

"Of course, Care. I'll tell her."

"And… can you tell her that I love her? That she is the most important thing to me. And I'll- I'll really miss her."I sniffed, the damn tears making it impossible to see anything. "And tell her… she's the best mom in the world… and I'm so glad I'm her daughter."

"Care", he said, his voice sounding urgent. "Why are you saying these things? It's not a forever goodbye. You'll be back, right? Soon?"

"Yeah", I lied.

Stefan groaned slightly, catching on because apparently I can't lie convincingly across a distance either. He said, his voice cracking a little, "Caroline… _please_. It doesn't have to be like this."

"Stefan, it's not just about staying away from the Council. I'm just _done_ with all the drama. I lost Tyler for all this. I can't lose anyone else. I'm not strong enough... You know I love you guys more than anything in the world, but I can't handle it right now. I just- I need some time. Please."

"Okay, Care. Take your time. Just- take care, okay? And stay in touch."

"Of course."

He sighed again, chucking to himself. I growled at myself mentally. What would it take to lie better?

"I'll find you, Care", he promises.

I laugh loudly, sure that he'll keep his promise. We'll meet again, maybe not in a year or ten, but soon. After all, eternity is a really long time to live without your best friend.

"Take care, Stefan."

I hang up the call and switch off my phone, tossing the SIM card far into the woods. I stand there; looking out into the direction I came from and sigh in sadness. This would probably be the last time I ever see these woods. I don't know when I'll be back next. Maybe in a few years. Maybe never. But of one thing I'm certain. Mystic Falls, though would always remain my home, has taken too much away from me to be my life.

And I am so ready to move on.

I turn around and walk back towards the car. Hopping in, I start the ignition and drive onwards not giving a single look back.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Of the first chapter. LOL.**

 **So what do you think? Good ? Bad? Terrible? Constructive criticism would be much appreciated!**

 **The prologue and the first chapter might have been very angst-y but I promise it would get better and lighter as we move forward. Keep in mind the love of her life just died and she has to leave her home town behind so as not to die herself. She's lonely and heartbroken and guilt-ridden; it would take her a little time to get back to her normal positive self. So please forgive me if Caroline appears a little OOC at the moment.**

 **This is my first attempt at writing first person narrative in a really long time so I am a little rusty. Hopefully I did the character justice. Caroline is one of most favorite characters in TV (my second favorite female character actually) and I really hope I portrayed her right. Please let me know of any mistakes and how I can rectify them. It would help me a lot!**

 **IMP NOTE: this story will be mainly set in the Teen Wolf universe so Caroline's life in TVD from season 4 can be disregarded completely. The things that happened in TVD season 4** _ **would**_ **happen, except Caroline influence in them would be deleted. For example, after Elena turned, Caroline was the one who helped control her hunger and not kill April. So without Caroline there, it means Elena won't be able to stop herself in time. Hence, April dies.**

 **If you want to know anything regarding or even bond over fangirl-ing about our ships, please feel free to Pm me.** **If you want to get in touch via Twitter, my Twitter handle is BSilvereyes. I follow back!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Much love,**

 **L** (MissSalvaforbeson)


End file.
